


How Long Can We Look At Each Other, Down The Barrel Of A Gun

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Idiots, Learning to use a gun, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek teaches Stiles how to use a gun. Who'd have thought it'd be THAT frustrating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Can We Look At Each Other, Down The Barrel Of A Gun

"No, Stiles, hold it like that. No! Like THAT." Derek groaned angrily.

"I don't know what you want, Derek!" Stiles frowned.

Stiles tilted the gun towards him, staring down the barrel.

Derek panicked. And quickly pushed it away.

"Don't EVER do that again! That was the stupid thing you've even done!" Derek snapped.

"Okay! Okay! I just wanted to see what it looked like, relax." Stiles groaned. Derek groaned.

The frustration was getting to both of them.

"Look, I'll show you one more time. That's it."

Derek sighed and stood behind Stiles, holding the human's arms to get them into the right position.

"Okay, now, put your left hand here, good, and your right hand- that's great. Now spread your legs a little." Derek kicked at Stiles' ankles a little, spreading them how they should be.

"Okay, now look through the-"

"This thing?" Stiles asked. Receiving a nod from the wolf.

Derek stepped back a few paces.

"It's going to be a bit of a kickback, and you're defiantly going to feel it." Derek warned. Putting the ear muffs over his sensitive-wolf ears.

"When you're ready." He smiled, hoping to give Stiles confidence.

Stiles took in a deep breath and aimed for the target, that was 25 metres away. He was just about to pull the trigger when Derek spoke up.

"Safety off first, remember."

"Oh yeah." He laughed nervously, taking in another deep breath, and taking off the safety.

When he pulled the trigger, he was thrown to the ground by the kickback.

Derek laughed and helped him up.

"You're meant to stay on your feet, but at lease you hit the target."

Stiles smiled widely.

"Really?! I hit it?!"

Derek nodded and smiled at Stiles' enthusiasm.

"Yes! I'm going to go tell Scott!" He yelled, shoving the rifle into Derek's hands and ran off towards the house.

"Scott! I did it! Scott, come see it!"

Derek shook his head. If Stiles didn't want to be turned into a wolf, but wanted to still be in the pack, it took being able to use a gun for his own safety. Just aim and shoot, just don't shoot pack.

...No matter how much they piss you off.


End file.
